Acosador o WereWolf
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: [Persecutor!Eren x Reader] [AU] Mi mano se movió ágil a la cámara de probable más carrete. Su mirada de reina se clavaba en mí con deseo no fingido; en aquella admirable postura… Sonreí grandioso; mis dientes quedaron libres. Apreté el botón… Ella es la estrella de mi mundo…
El grito que de sus labios profirió, me hizo renegar de mi tarea lechera.

-¡Hay un hombre observando!-vociferó, asustada. Retrocediendo del vidrio al cubrir su boca entreabierta de un espanto exagerado.

Abruptamente se giró hacia mí con ojos ensombrecidos de terror. Sacando a su vez un pequeño teléfono rosa que residía en sus pantalones cortos.

-¡Voy a llamar a la policía!

-Espera.

No supliqué. Aun la simple palabra pareció causarle una desgracia cubierta de asombro.

-¿Qué?-dejó de teclear, pero los nervios no conseguían abandonarla-¿¡Cómo que "espera"!? ¡Un loco nos…! ¡Te esta…!-sus uñas se descargaron sobre su frente, barrida de naranja-¡Oh! ¡Oh, dios mío!

Mis ojos se desviaron inconscientes hacia la mítica ventana que Petra (de cháchara continuada mientras yo mantenía mente en blanco) había conseguido avistar con el joven en plena acción.

Él ya había desaparecido.

Meses atrás, Eren se hubiera planteado un suave corte sobre sus extremidades.

El sudor frío que resurgió de entre sus poros recorrió su cuerpo encogido, provocando respingos y suspiros de manera aleatoria.

Sabía que le había visto. Y solo saberlo causaba en su ser una vergüenza magna; sujetaba indeciso la cámara que utilizaba para espiarla. ¿Debería salir? ¿Debería huir? Preguntas parecidas a gritos de histeria rondaban su mente fugaz, suave… No había respuesta alguna que justificara su acción o lo que debiera hacer entonces.

Impulsivo como era, alzó el rostro hasta observar a la continuamente observada. Intentando esta tranquilizar a su acompañante.

Aquello le fastidió.

Creía que le estaría viendo…

 _Una noche de invierno, el cadáver de una mujer apareció súbitamente entre el barro que rondaba el gran río de la ciudad. Eren había estado ahí. Para enterarse de todo por puro aburrimiento, cuando la vio._

 _Realmente no parecía una policía como quienes la rondaban._

 _Ni tampoco una ejecutiva, quién la acompañaba._

 _De hecho, ni siquiera parecía ser un ser humano corriente, "normal"._

 _Gustosa masticaba (a regañadientes de sus colaboradores) un_ _mikado_ _; vistiendo una chaqueta de invierno a contrarresto de un vestido y unas medias y unas botas altas._

 _Ella conseguía mirar fija un punto mientras sus compañeros recorrían el lugar con devoción; movía incansable los labios, aun no conseguía escuchar los sonidos que de allí procedían._

 _El ruido de la gente era tan aplacador como aquello._

 _Fue tarde cuando un policía rindió cuentas con él por hacer una foto a la escena._

 _Pasó una noche en comisaria._

 _No le devolvieron la fotografía._

 _Algún tiempo después descubrió un poco lo que hacía._

 _Podía recordar las palabras del cartel que observó en internet. La misma mañana que su padre no se encontraba en casa para impedírselo:_

 _Me llamo_ _ **Reader**_ _…_

… _y voy a hacerte gritar de placer_

 _Desconocía el porqué de sus tratos con la policía, pero según aquello (que firmemente imprimió y obligó a su amigo a ampliar para su cuarto)… no respondía a llamadas de auxilio…_

 _Igualmente un tiempo después, consiguió ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar un pequeño apartamento frente al suyo._

 _Sin teléfono, sin ducha funcional, sin limpieza, sin nada en realidad... Sólo él, su cámara y su actriz favorita. A la que conseguía fotografiar día y noche con ferma obsesión que él no conseguía reconocer. Al fin y al cabo, nadie salía herido, ¿no?_

 _-¿¡Por qué lo has hecho!?-riñó furioso a su hermanastra. Que intimidada por su mirada tal, retrocedía-¿¡Por qué!?_

 _-Yo solo quería…-la mano que sostenía su camisa a rayas conseguía detener su respiración por instantes. Eren apretaba con fuerza bruta-… quería ayudarte, Eren…-concluyó con lágrimas sobresalientes por el miedo aL haber fallado a su querido hermano. Quien no tardó en soltarla ante la compasión que sintió por ella mucho antes de conocerla-Lo siento-murmuró cabizbaja._

 _Su voz sonaba como una herida abierta._

 _-No podías haberme ayudado peor, Mikasa-continuó, casi al instante, el más masculino de los dos-. No podías… haberlo hecho peor…_

 _-Lo siento._

 _El timbre sonó abruptamente en la puerta, alarmando únicamente a la muchacha._

 _-Ahora, me obligaras a enfrentarme a esa mujer…_

 _El timbre volvió a sonar._

 _No era papá._

El televisor continuaba funcionando. Mostrando imágenes continuas de un tráiler al cual mi invitaba no prestaba mínima atención. Encontrándose más centrada en el grisáceo suelo que en lo que el aparato le ofrecía. Sujetando tentativa una taza que ya no contenía nada que no fuera viento.

Tantas emociones encontradas la habían puesto en mal estado.

-No comprendo cómo puedes…-soltó al verme cerca de su aura.

-Me parece divertido-dije, rozando la interrupción que tanto detestaba.

-¡No lo es! ¡No lo es en absoluto!-fingiendo fortaleza, Petra me atosigó dentro de su mirada, provocando una distracción en mi hacia la abandonada pantalla. No tardó en hacerme volver a su mundo irascible e irritado-¡ **Reader** …! ¿¡Y si ese hombre te hace algo, eh!? ¿¡Y si no consigue conformarse con las fotos!? ¿¡Y si-

Un silbido tétrico deslizó hasta ella desde un lugar que no reconocería como mi garganta. Haciendo callar a tan preciosa pero agotadora criatura con uno de mis largos dedos.

-No lo hará-quise tranquilizar en vano, aunque consiguiendo al fin su silencio esperado. Mi ironía no tardó tampoco en hacerse presente; rápida me deshice del agarre imaginario que nos sostenía y me lancé contra el blando inmueble-¿Quieres ver una _peli_?

Petra no conseguía hablar.

Ambos ámbar vieron desorbitados el apartamento del pequeño.

Él no se dejaba mostrar con facilidad. Pero igual que su miedo…

…era capaz de palpar su presencia.

Indecisa, igualmente se sentó a mi lado, observando de vez en cuando aquello que permanecía oscuro sin prestar atención a mis diversos cambios de canal hasta encontrar algo adecuado.

-¿No te da miedo?-preguntó, apretando sus rodillas desnudas, esperando mi colaboración.

El título del filme nos iluminó.

 _El Hombre Lobo_

 _Mikasa había contactado conmigo fácilmente._

 _Seriamente me informó del enamoramiento de su hermano hacia mi persona._

 _Al principio reí, no creyendo ninguna palabra de lo que contaba; creyendo ser una broma tonta de adolescentes inútiles y aburridos. Pero no fue así. Quiso darme pruebas de lo que decía. Su convencimiento de ello me llevó hasta las profundidades de un templo, donde compartió fotografías, grabaciones y otras de mí. La mayoría, hechas por el joven del que ella hablaba con devoción._

 _Si bien recomendé con ironía que vendiera las fotos a algunos pervertidos más, la quinceañera me escupió, no demasiado indiferente, que no debería burlarme de los sentimientos tan puros y serios de alguien que, reconoció abiertamente, necesitaba ayuda._

 _Al parecer, solo yo podía proporcionar esa ayuda._

 _Tampoco me negué… Por menos de sus ahorros (quizá secretos)._

 _Aquella misma tarde llamé al número de mi supuesto acosador: suspiros, jadeos y… adiós llamada._

 _Igualmente fui a su hogar (casi por órdenes de Mikasa), pero nadie abrió la puerta._

 _Había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para ocultárseme… Aquella tarde reaccioné; toqué su vista hacía mí. Provocando en mi corrientes eléctricas que no cesaron hasta regresar a mi pequeño apartamento._

 _Mikasa ya no regresó a hablar conmigo._

 _Rápidamente me acostumbré a las miradas feroces del licántropo…_

Nubes obscuras cubrieron el atardecer rosado que por cielo se cernía.

Petra continuaba en mi hogar, disfrutando más tranquila de alguna pervertida película que, aunque se negase, gustaba igual que yo.

Apoyada sobre mis codos; mi cabeza rozando hacia atrás la brisa de mi ventanal abierto sobre la repisa del comedor…

-Los hombres lobo ven de noche-acaricié esas palabras en mi paladar, sorprendiendo a la más adulta de ambas en un ligero _¿Eh?_.

Mi mano se movió ágil a la cámara de probable más carrete.

Su mirada de reina se clavaba en mí con deseo no fingido; en aquella admirable postura…

Sonreí grandioso; mis dientes quedaron libres.

Apreté el botón…

No había nada que decir (¡Me importa un bledo que trabaje de _dominatrix_ para hombres enfermos!).

No había nada que pensar (¡No me importa que esto esté mal! ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que está mal aunque nadie salga herido! ¡Lo sé!).

Ella es la estrella de mi mundo…

 _FLASH_


End file.
